


Off the Road

by thatfangirl



Category: Wicked - Maguire
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-04
Updated: 2005-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfangirl/pseuds/thatfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She could recall far more clearly how she and Elphie had shared a bed on the road to the Emerald City. How brave that had made her feel, and how vulnerable too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to gorynna, beta extraordinaire.

In the center of the room squatted the bed.

The thin blanket had been turned down, exposing sheets that almost matched the graying slip that Elphaba used as a nightdress. "Early start tomorrow," Elphaba admonished, and Glinda set her brush beside the washbasin. She extinguished the lamp and swept the ruffles of her nightgown into bed with her, then considered her approach. Elphaba lay facing the wall and Glinda cautiously pressed the edge of her arm against Elphaba's back. Receiving no complaint, she rolled onto her side and touched her cheek against Elphaba's shoulder, grateful that she was not forced to make the pretense of being cold.

A draft did rattle the loose windowpanes, so gently Glinda rested her hand above the jut of Elphaba's hip. She listened to the reassuring sounds of Elphaba's lungs and heart, the breaths lengthening as the beating slowed, until she could no longer hear the tavern below. Before she closed her eyes, she turned her head so that her lips grazed Elphaba's neck. It could have been a kiss.

Elphaba rolled over immediately, the point of her nose hovering dangerously in front of Glinda's, challenging the blonde to protest. She wrapped her bony fingers around Glinda's chin, and then lowered her lips toward Glinda's mouth, pausing infinitesimally close to, but not making, contact.

This was another challenge, but Glinda chose instantly to lose the contest, and pressed her lips to Elphaba's. They were dry and rough, but not too uncomfortable—not unlike Elphaba herself. Then Glinda felt Elphaba's teeth on her bottom lip. Elphaba took advantage of her gasp, sliding her tongue into Glinda's mouth. Her hand released Glinda's chin in favor of her hair, pulling slightly. Glinda didn't care.

One kiss became two, two became four, and it occurred to Glinda that she should speak, should offer an explanation or perhaps ask for one. As Glinda drew a fortifying breath, Elphaba rolled onto her back, carrying Glinda with her. The would-be words left in a squawk, and the last of Glinda's propriety with them. Taking advantage of her new position, Glinda's hands roamed an impatient circuit from the top of Elphaba's hips to the bottom of her breasts. Glinda counted her ribs through the slip and skin, the sharp lines of a girl with a face that could cut. At least Elphaba's mouth was soft and wet.

"Let me—" The bed groaned hideously as Glinda sat back to find the hem of the slip. Elphaba lifted her hips and then her arms as Glinda raised it, and fabric fell from Glinda's fingers as she saw the green she had exposed. It was not the color of a verdant field, but instead a sludge that Glinda imagined had congealed in a chemist's lab. Elphaba's nipples were darker still and goose bumps had risen beneath the puckered skin.

That she had caused this flooded Glinda's mind and she reached out to roll the tips of Elphaba's nipples between forefinger and thumb. Elphaba's hips twitched, and the tremor traveled up her spine. Glinda's gaze rose from Elphaba's breasts to her face: her mouth was tight and controlled, but Glinda vowed to make it open.

She opened her own mouth and closed it over Elphaba's nipple. She pressed her tongue against the skin and over the flesh, then sucked. Without Glinda's permission, her hand again dipped below what it wanted to touch as she ran the backs of her nails over Elphaba's thighs.

The fist in Glinda's hair parted a few blond strands from her head as she enthusiastically swept her tongue and pursed her lips before deciding that both nipples deserved similar explorations. Her left hand rose to cover the nipple she had left glistening and Elphaba's hips twitched again as the tip of Glinda's right thumbnail scraped the inside of her thigh.

"Can—"

"Yes."

Glinda dragged her fingers through Elphaba's coarse, damp curls. She parted her fingers to trace down Elphaba's outer lips, and then up the wet, open skin. When she brushed the hooded flesh at the lips' apex, Elphaba hissed and bucked against her hand, smearing her palm. With increasing confidence, Glinda drew her fingers over Elphaba's clit, half-delirious with the obscene power to make the green girl writhe. Elphaba shifted to grind relentlessly against the heel of Glinda's hand, her mouth falling open as her head flattened the pillow. Her moan distended until abruptly she snatched Glinda's hand away, her long fingers easily, and tightly, gripping Glinda's wrist.

"Did you—"

"Yes," Elphaba said, swallowing a gasp. "Come here." She pulled Glinda alongside her and rubbed her thumb appreciatively over Glinda's lips. Glinda brushed the sweat-slicked hair away from Elphaba's neck and licked the salt-covered ridges of her throat, feeling supremely smug.

Once Elphaba's chest did not rise and fall so heavily, she rolled atop Glinda and kissed her roughly, her tongue pushing against Glinda's teeth when her mouth did not open fast enough. Elphaba pinched her nipples through the layers of fabric, and Glinda arched eagerly into her hands. "How do you—?" Elphaba asked in exasperation as she pushed up Glinda's skirts.

Glinda was horribly exposed, her nightgown and chemise rucked up above her open legs and her wet, red flesh gleaming below blond hair, and more horribly still she did not care, would not care if only Elphaba would touch her.

"Lift," Elphaba ordered, shucking the nightclothes from Glinda's body. Her teeth scraped over Glinda's breast and Glinda tried to twist away, but Elphaba held her firmly in place. She softened the sting with the tip of her tongue and Glinda forgave her instantly, her world rapidly winnowing to whichever nipple Elphaba favored.

Elphaba entered her ruthlessly. Glinda's mouth opened in shock, and Elphaba deserted her breast to kiss it shut. As Glinda adjusted to the length of two fingers, Elphaba lifted her other hand to blot the wetness that had slipped from Glinda's eyes, gritting her teeth against the burn.

After an age of stillness, Glinda raised her hips. Elphaba tested the yield of Glinda's sleek, hot muscles, sliding the drenched fingers almost free, and then pressing them smoothly back in. In a voice too coarse to be her own, Glinda demanded more and Elphaba's ring finger joined the others. Looking at the feral grin splitting the hatchet-like face over hers, Glinda remembered all the times that Elphaba's words had left her seeping blood, and realized that now her fingers threatened to cleave Glinda completely.

Glinda began to thrash as Elphaba's thrusts lost their careful rhythm, her nails tearing at the sheet and Elphaba's back, the sensation spiraling untenably. Her back bowed up from the bed, every muscle went rigid, and she screamed into Elphaba's mouth before sinking back onto the mattress.

When Glinda opened her eyes, Elphaba was licking her fingers clean and the room they had rented smelled inescapably of sex. Elphaba tugged the blanket back over them and pulled Glinda against her chest. She smoothed Glinda's hair before tucking the blond head under her cheek, and Glinda's fear began to ebb. "Goodnight," she said; then, too quietly for Glinda to hear, "my sweet."


End file.
